


Hold on Until it's Over

by Sachiela



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Lance, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Lance (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, M/M, Oral, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Queen Keith (Voltron), Sub Keith, Trans Male Character, face fucking, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: Keith drops to his knees suddenly and Lance lets out a sound of surprise as he moves so that he doesn’t accidentally slice Keith’s neck or something equally horrifying. Keith mutters something, but he doesn’t hear it over his own pounding heart.“What was that?”“You win, Lance,” Keith repeats, looking up at the blue paladin and biting his lip. Oh. Here’s definitely the signal he was waiting for.Lance grins, letting his bayard deactivate finally. “Oh? And what is it that I win?” He steps closer, watching as Keith tips his head back to watch him, baring his throat, a very telling blush spreading down it and beneath the collar of his shirt.Reaching out, Lance trails his fingers along Keith’s jawline, watching the other shiver. “What do I win Keith?” he asks, voice dropping lower.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Hold on Until it's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonbinary_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen/gifts).



> This is a direct continuation of my piece [Training Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956213/chapters/58017739) from Klance AU Month June 2020. 
> 
> My friend Dee requested a continuation basically as soon as it was posted, and even bribed me with purple hyacinths in ACNH, though they no longer remember any of what they asked for. Took me a bit, but it's finally done just in time for their birthday. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Dee!
> 
> -
> 
> Title from For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert

After some time, though, Lance spots a very clear opening and bumps the hilt of his sword against Keith’s wrist in the right spot to not cause damage, but the Marmora blade falls out of his hand and deactivates, clattering to the floor as a dagger. A quick step later and Lance points his sword at Keith’s throat.

He watches Keith swallow and feels a tingle up his spine. “You yield?”

Keith drops to his knees suddenly and Lance lets out a sound of surprise as he moves so that he doesn’t accidentally slice Keith’s neck or something equally horrifying. Keith mutters something, but he doesn’t hear it over his own pounding heart.

“What was that?”

“You win, Lance,” Keith repeats, looking up at the blue paladin and biting his lip. Oh. Here’s definitely the signal he was waiting for.

Lance grins, letting his bayard deactivate finally. “Oh? And what is it that I win?” He steps closer, watching as Keith tips his head back to watch him, baring his throat, a very telling blush spreading down it and beneath the collar of his shirt.

Reaching out, Lance trails his fingers along Keith’s jawline, watching the other shiver. “What do I win Keith?” he asks, voice dropping lower. 

Keith keeps his gaze, even as he swallows heavily. His lips part, but he doesn’t seem able to form any words. 

Hoping he’s reading this right, Lance slides his hand into Keith’s hair and grips it--not enough to pull just yet, but enough to keep Keith from moving. Keith goes completely slack against his hand, more pliant than Lance has ever seen him. “Is this what I win? Getting to do anything I want to you?”

And, oh, a full-body shudder passes through Keith this time, his eyes slipping halfway closed. 

Lance hums, considering. It’s not really a question of whether or not he wants this--his pants are already starting to feel uncomfortably tight and he can’t deny that he’s wanted Keith for a bit now--but what to do exactly? And there’s still the matter of figuring out how Keith can tell him if he’s no longer on board with how things are going. 

The position they’re in currently is certainly giving him ideas, though.

He gives Keith’s hair a brief tug to angle his head back further, ensuring he can see Keith’s expression clearly, but he’s not expecting the _sound_ it pulls out of him. Lance watches for a moment, making sure it’s not suddenly too much, but Keith remains trembling on his knees, gazing at him expectantly. He’s glad the floor is softer here, like a training mat back on Earth, but he’s starting to think Keith wouldn’t complain about an unforgiving surface either. 

“Mm, did you like that?”

“Please, Lance,” Keith murmurs, and Lance is glad he’s gotten his voice back. 

“Please, what, kitten?” 

Oh, Keith _definitely_ likes that nickname, letting out the cutest whine.

Lance smirks. “Should I tell you what I’m thinking about? How I’m thinking of having you open my pants right here so I can fuck your throat?”

Keith presses into Lance’s hold of his hair with another lovely moan, his own hands twitching against his thighs, but otherwise not moving. 

“You like that? And yet you’re not just taking it. So good of you, kitten,” Lance murmurs, smirk growing wider when Keith whines again. “Mm, but I don’t want to hurt you. Will you keep being good and let me know by tapping my leg twice if it gets to be too much?”

Swallowing again, Keith shakes his head. “I can take it, please, Lance--” He stops with a soft cry when Lance tightens his grip.

“That’s not what I asked. You’ll let me know if I push for too much, right?”

“Y-yes, I’ll let you know,” Keith replies, eyes shiny in a way Lance has never seen before. It’s such a rush for Lance, too, knowing that he can reduce Keith to this, that Keith is giving him _permission_ to reduce him to this.

Loosening his hold, he brings his hand to Keith’s mouth, watching as Keith opens easily for Lance’s fingers to slide along his tongue and press down. Keith moans, closing his lips enough to suck on the digits, eyes fluttering.

Lance’s pants are _far_ too tight.

He begins to pull his fingers back and Keith sucks harder to try to keep them in place. Lance can’t help his smile. He drops his bayard and brings up his other hand, slipping both through Keith’s hair this time. He’s got a feeling he’s going to need both hands to control this minx. “Go ahead and unzip my pants, kitten, and pull me out.”

He can’t help the twitch of his hips when Keith brushes against him, especially when Keith is obviously rushing to do as he’s told. The cool air of the room against his overheated skin makes him hiss, but it’s a relief to be freed from the constricting material of his jeans.

Next time, if there ever is a next time for them sparring together after this, he’s going to change into sweats before they start.

Keith stares at his cock for a moment, hands clenching the denim. Lance is vain enough to know that he’s above average, but he won’t push if it’s too much for Keith to handle. 

“Still on board with this?” he asks, checking in.

He seems to shake out of his daze and gives the head of Lance’s cock a quick lick before looking back up at Lance, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. 

Lance grins. “Oh, aren’t you something else.” He guides his cock into Keith’s mouth, gripping his hair tightly as he gradually pushes it deeper and deeper, and Keith takes it all so well until Lance is tapping the back of his throat. “Keep your hands on my thighs, kitten. I wanna see how much of a mess I can make you with just my dick.”

Keith twitches. His hands had been beginning to travel down Lance’s legs—which is why Lance calls him out—but they grip the denim again, another whine escaping.

Slowly building up a rhythm, Lance opens up Keith’s throat and watches him for any signs of discomfort. It’s not long, though, before he’s able to up the pace of his thrusts, to push his whole cock into that warm mouth and down his throat, chasing the feeling of hot-wet-tight, where Keith swallows around him reflexively. “Oh, you’re way too good at this, kitten. You’re gonna make me come too quickly at this rate.”

The minx swallows around him again.

Lance curses and thrusts back in, holding for a moment to feel Keith’s throat work around him and groaning softly, before he starts moving again. He can feel Keith’s hands continuously twitching against his legs even as the other watches him with eyes growing damp. “Remember to tap my leg twice if it’s too much, baby.”

Instead, Keith tightens his grip in the denim and pulls Lance right back in. Lance immediately stills and pulls Keith back by his hair, until only the tip of Lance’s cock is still in his mouth. “You’re not the one in charge here. Or should I stop?”

Keith whines as he looks up with teary eyes, his face an absolute mess. Lance can tell that he’s struggling not to try to suck him back in, tongue rubbing along Lance’s foreskin in a few jerky motions before stilling. It’s tempting, so very tempting, to give in to that tease, and his body wants nothing more to chase the pleasure he knows he’ll get if he does, but he has a point to make.

“Well, kitten?”

He taps Lance’s thigh once and then remains completely motionless, no longer trying to take any sort of control.

Lance smiles, rocking his hips a few times to keep the stimulation going, but nothing as rough as he’d been doing previously. “Much better. I’m getting close. Should I come down your throat? Do you want to swallow that all up, feel it hot in your belly?”

He feels another single tap on his thigh.

“Mm...aren’t you absolutely perfect, such a wonderful little cumslut?” Lance murmurs, watching Keith shudder again, eye closing as he’s lost in sensation. Lance himself struggles to keep his eyes open, but the need to see, to _watch_ what he’s doing to Keith and how Keith is taking all of it so well is enough to keep him transfixed.

It’s not much longer until Lance feels himself tipping over the edge. “Ready for me?” He presses into Keith’s mouth and down his throat, as deep as he can, groaning at the start of his release.

He pulls back a moment later, letting the rest fill Keith’s mouth, moaning at the feel of the head of his cock tapping against Keith’s palate as it twitches out the final spurt. “Swallow it all, kitten,” he commands and Keith is quick to comply.

Lance takes a moment to catch his breath, sliding out of Keith’s far too tempting mouth when he begins to feel a touch too sensitive. He notices that Keith still has his hands on Lance’s thighs and he’s squirming slightly in place. “Oh, do you need some help there, sweetheart?”

“Lance, please,” Keith whimpers, voice rough, looking desperate.

Joining him on the floor, Lance gently coaxes Keith to lay back, even as the other clings to him. As soon as he’s lying down, Lance starts working his hand into Keith’s pants. Shit, he’s so wet already that Lance half wonders if Keith’s already come once and is just completely worked up again. “You feel like you’re really close, kitten. Do you just need a little something to push you over the edge?”

Keith nods, a high whine escaping his throat as he pushes his hips up against Lance’s hand. “Please. I--I _need_ …”

“Fuck, you’re so loud. You’re gonna draw too much attention to us,” Lance whispered. He places his free arm next to Keith’s flushed face, using that to support his weight as he leans over Keith. “Same as before. If it’s too much, tap my arm twice.”

Not waiting for a reply, he slides two fingers inside of Keith, his spent dick giving a twitch at just how _smooth_ the glide is from Keith’s slick. Keith cries out loud enough that Lance has to lean down and kiss him to try to muffle it, not wanting to risk anyone else overhearing. It doesn’t seem to be quite enough to push Keith over the edge, he thinks as Keith clings to him. He slips in a third finger, curling them just right for Keith to _convulse_ , completely soaking his hand moments later.

He rubs gently along Keith’s inner walls until he feels a quick double-tap on his shoulder. “Okay,” he murmurs, removing his fingers just as carefully. He brings them immediately to his own mouth to lick clean, and, _fuck_ , that tastes better than he’d thought it would. 

Keith watches him with wide eyes, breathing sharply, and as soon as Lance pulls his fingers out of his mouth, Keith tugs him down for a heated kiss, tongue shoving into Lance’s mouth as if chasing his own taste. 

That thought shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Just _who_ has Lance gotten himself involved with?

The kiss gradually turns gentle until it breaks apart easily and they lie down next to each other to give their racing hearts a chance to slow. 

Even with how much of a mess Keith looks right now, Lance has never seen anyone more stunning. There’s something in Keith’s eyes, in the relaxed look of his face, that Lance has never seen before. 

He wants to keep seeing it. 

He reaches over with his clean hand and brushes some of Keith’s hair out of his face until it’s no longer clinging to the sweat and tears there. Keith turns his head to look over at him with a hum.

Lance chuckles softly. “You know, I’m beginning to think we both won.”

Keith smiles in reply.

~  
End  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. 💙


End file.
